Trouble In Paradise
by JonK12690
Summary: In this romantic thriller, the Titans come up against there arch nemesis, Slade. But this plan is one of his most sinister yet. Can the Titans escape the peril that awaits them? RBxS, CYxRAE, BBxT


_**Teen Titans**_

_**Trouble in Paradise**_

_**Chapter One: The Beginning **_

In the depths of the forests on the outskirts of Jump City, in mid October on a cold, damp night the Teen Titans were pursuing one of their most hated enemies. A man known only as Slade. Robin the courageous leader of the group was close on Slade's tail. As they were running Robin noticed the wet dew covering the ferns that shined brightly beneath the moonlight, making them appear to be made of diamonds. If he had time to stop and notice the scenery, he would consider it beautiful. The green, sparkling ferns reminded him of his friend, Starfire's eyes, which he really thought were beautiful. He had never told her this or anything about the way he really felt about her. But he could never bring himself to do this. Every time he tried he would clam up or choke. Besides he figured it was best. He didn't want to endanger her with a relationship. If she ever got hurt, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Besides that she may not even care for him in that way. She may just look at him like she does Cyborg, or BB. What was he doing! Robin thought to himself. Here he was thinking about relationships in the middle of pursuit. He was sure that Slade had probably gotten away by now.

"I can't believe he got away again!" Robin shouted as his teammates struggled to catch up to him.

"It is not your fault, Robin" Starfire said as she came up along side of him.

"Yeah man it's not like you could have gone any faster" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What he said." Raven spoke in her usual, cold uncaring voice.

"Dude don't worry about it" BB said to Robin. "I'm sure he'll be out again. This is like the third time this week he's showed up around town."

"Beast Boy's right." Terra said with a smile.

"I know he's up to something but I just can't figure out what." Robin said still angrily although a little better thanks to his friends. He was so glad to have them around. They all helped him so much. If he didn't have them around he probably would have gone insane with all of the things that have gone on between him and Slade. They were always there to help him when he needed them most, even if he had not been there for them. Beast Boy was always the one trying to make everyone laugh. He wasn't very good at it but Robin did appreciate him for trying. Terra was great too. She was always smiling and she was optimistic when she needed to be. Cyborg was a good friend. He made Robin laugh and he was valuable fighter. Robin knew if he ever left Cyborg would be able to take his place as the leader. Raven was a little different from the rest, but Robin and Raven had been through a lot together. Robin understood her the best out of all of them which made him a little closer to her then some of the others (Beast Boy, Terra etc.). And then there was Starfire. His best friend through all of the things he had done. When he became Red X and did not trust them to keep it hidden from Slade she still stood by him. When he became Slade's apprentice she never gave up on him. He couldn't thank her enough and slowly he thought he felt himself falling for her. Starfire was unaware of her own beauty and she was also kind, caring and understanding. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

End Chapter One

_**Chapter Two: Preparations**_

It was a sunny Saturday morning and you could smell the great aroma of Cyborg's famous chocolate chip waffles, which Raven cared for so much.

"All right y'all, who wants some more of my delicious waffles!" Cyborg said.

"I desire more of the waffles please." Starfire shouted.

"I'll take some more." Raven said trying to hide how much she cared for them

"Dude give me some too!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"I'll take some too Cyborg." Robin said.

"Glad you could make it, sleepy head. You're usually one of the first ones up. Why so late today?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah Robin you're usually training by now." Terra said to Robin.

"Well if you really want to know I was enjoying a little extra sleep for once. I needed it after all that's been happening lately." Robin told Cyborg.

"Speaking of which…." Said Raven

"We wanted to take the whole day off today so you could clear your head. We're all going to the beach!" Cyborg shouted.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted.

"Awesome, Cy!" BB said

"Sweet!" said Robin

"That's great, guys!" Terra said.

"Cool" Raven said. Everyone was shocked that Raven had showed that much interest in it, even though she had never been to the beach before.

"What is a beach?" asked Starfire.

"You'll see when we get there. You're going to need bathing suits though. Why don't you three girls head up to the mall while we get everything ready for our trip. There's a nice Hotel near the beach. It's a five star place that's agreed to give us a week there thanks to everything we've done for the city." Cyborg told everyone.

"That's great Cyborg! We can take the whole week off!" Beast Boy said.

"We will take the showers and go to the mall now." Starfire said.

"This actually sounds like fun." Raven said.

_Besides I can't wait to see Raven in a swimsuit_, Cyborg thought to himself. Cyborg had always thought that Raven was pretty but he never really told her because he thought that she would laugh at him or ignore him or even reject him. So he just kept that to himself.

The girls all went to the mall and picked out swim suits. Starfire went into the store first and picked out a bikini that was a little too small so Terra helped her pick one out that was the right size. It was an orange bikini with purple flowers that only appeared when the suit touched the water. This fascinated Starfire so she demanded that she had to get it. Terra picked out a similar one only it was yellow and it had black flowers on it. Raven picked out a blue one with purple flowers because that was the only kind they had. Raven didn't care about the flowers; she just wanted a blue one.

Meanwhile the guys were back at the tower doing things to prepare for their great vacation. Cyborg was preparing the picnic for the beach, which included something for everyone. There was Mustard for Starfire, juicy ribs for Cyborg, a hamburger for Robin, Grilled cheese for Terra (which apparently she liked), and A tofu burger for BB (which Cyborg didn't even want to touch). Then there was Raven's lunch. Cyborg knew exactly what to make her. A ham sandwich with sliced black olives. It was her absolute favorite. Once he was done with the lunches he went to wax the T-Car. Robin made the reservations because he's the best with details. Beast Boy packed the miscellaneous stuff like buckets, blankets and the volleyball set. They picked up the girls at the mall and headed out for which should have been the greatest vacation of their lives. End Chapter 2.

_**Chapter Three: Surf, Sand and Sun**_

"Oooooooo! It all looks like fun. What should we do first y'all! We could head over to the nearby amusement park or swing by the waffle house for breakfast at lunchtime or…" Cyborg kept going on and on.

"Cyborg, keep your eyes on the road." Raven said in the seat next to him. Normally Starfire would sit there except last time she sat there she almost caused an accident by pushing to many buttons, and Cyborg didn't want to take that risk again.

"Well it's kinda hard to drive when I got all these distractions going on in the back seat..." Cyborg said.

"My bad." Said BB.

"Sorry Cyborg." Terra said

"Trust me. I'm sure a certain other two would be doing the same thing if they had the chance." Raven pointed out

"What, all I was doing was telling jokes and making Terra laugh." Beast Boy said

"Oh. Sorry about that." Raven said

"Robin, please. Who is Raven referring to?" Starfire asked.

"Uh…. I….uh don't know Starfire but if I knew I would tell you." Robin said looking embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Look can we please just get to the Hotel. I wanna check out the indoor and outdoor pools and the vending machines." Beast Boy said.

"Don't forget about the non-stop 24 hour buffet table filled with goodness from all three meals of the day." Cyborg said with an already hungry look upon his face.

"There are more important things than filling your stomachs, you know. I need to find the spa. It's probably the quietest place in the entire hotel. Besides I heard they have a world class massage therapist there. He's supposed to be really good and really cute." Raven said with a dreamy look on her face.

_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that_, Cyborg thought to himself.

"Yeah when are we gonna get there I'm starving." Terra shouted.

"Yes I am also becoming hungry." Starfire said.

"Remember I packed all your favorite lunches in the picnic basket so can you all stop complaining. I'm not gonna go over the speed limit. It's a law. We enforce laws. Get it?" Cyborg told Terra while trying not to look back there afraid of what he might see.

"Look we're almost there!" Robin shouted over all the noise.

"Oh man, look at all the babes!" Cyborg shouted. A look of remorse crept onto Raven's face as Cyborg said this. She tried to hide it but Cyborg noticed and attempted a recovery move.

"It's a shame we don't need them because we've already got three of them." Cyborg said. This made Raven feel much better. She too harbored secret feelings for Cyborg that she constantly tried to push down; afraid of the consequences they might have on her or anyone else. As a child Raven was told to do away with emotions but as she grew older she learned how to involve friendship into her life. Maybe one day she would learn to love. She could only hope.

"We're here!" Cyborg shouted.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted

"We already have are suits on under our clothes." Said Terra.

"We just have to take our regular clothes off first, so we'll head over to the changing rooms." Raven said.

"Yeah so do we." Robin said to Raven.

"Alright then we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes, y'all." Cyborg said.

"Titans, go get changed!" Robin commanded.

The boys were done first as usual. They waited out by the T-car. When the girls came out the boys were literally speechless. They had never seen the girls in anything but their regular clothes so when they saw them this way it was difficult for any of them not to stare. Although the girls were doing some staring of their own. Robin's suit was Red and it had Titan Communicators on it. Beast Boy's suit was green and was covered by various animals. Normally Cyborg wouldn't need a swimsuit, but he put on his holographic projector rings on so he would blend in with all of the "normal" looking people. Raven had thought he was attractive that way the first time but now that he had only a Blue suit on that babes appeared when he went in the water. Raven found it very hard not to stare at him.

"Uh…Raven…were you just staring at me?" Cyborg asked.

"No I was just uh…I was just thinking that's all." Raven said

"Oh well I thought you were…never mind." Cyborg said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Come on guys, let's go have some fun!" Terra shouted.

"Yes let's!" Starfire shouted.

The Titans enjoyed their day at the beach. They played volleyball and swam and ate. They were all very pleased with the lunches that Cyborg made them. Later they returned to the hotel and washed up.

"All right y'all the fun doesn't stop here. We're heading over to the amusement park." Cyborg shouted after they had showered and were standing in the hotel lobby. The other titans expressed much joy when Cyborg told them this. Cyborg still had the rings on because it made him feel a little more normal.

End Chapter 3.

_**Chapter Four: An Unwanted Surprise**_

Whoosh! The roller coaster made an immense noise consisting of speed and here and there noises of the squeaking track. The titans all wanted to go on this coaster. It was one of the tallest in the world. Since it was named after them they figured it was best to go on it. Although a few of them were scared like Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra and even Raven, they all went on it anyway. Raven knew if she didn't tell someone about her fear of the coaster before they went on it bad things would happen like the time she watched the movie Wicked Scary. Raven was confused and couldn't figure out who was the best person to talk to. She thought back to the time when the first incident happened. She remembered when she was alone only with Cyborg and when he attempted to comfort her when she seemed afraid. It was then that Raven decided it was best to talk to Cyborg. She only hoped that Cyborg wouldn't laugh because the fearless Raven was actually scared.

She approached him slowly. At the moment he was shoveling a chilidog he had just bought from a nearby hot dog joint when he looked up to see Raven's beautiful, deep violet eyes gazing into his own. He was startled and tried to make himself look decent.

"Cyborg, can I talk to you for a second? It's important." Raven asked him.

"Sure. I've always got time for you, Rae. What's up?" He asked her with care and concern in his voice.

"Yeah, well, it's just that, I know this probably sounds stupid, but I think I'm afraid of the roller coaster." Raven said with embarrassment.

"That's it? That's okay Raven. This thing was made to scare people. If this didn't scare you I don't wanna meet whatever will." Cyborg said.

"Are you afraid?" Asked Raven.

"Of course I'm afraid. But that doesn't mean I have to ignore my fear. I should take it head on. If you want to you can sit in the same car with me. We can be chickens together." Cyborg asked in a hopeful voice.

"I'd like that. Thanks for understanding, Cyborg." She then proceeded to hug him. At first he was taken back by her sudden actions, but then he hugged her back. _It was a great feeling _Cyborg thought to himself. _Wait…no… this would never work…you're just trying to live in some fantasy world that she'd never take part in. Forget your stupid crush man!_

"You guys ready to go on now?" Terra asked impatiently.

"Yeah dudes come on. I want to experience the sick thrills of The Titan now!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Alright, alright. Has everyone got their riding partners?" Robin asked.

"I'm going with Terra!" said Beast Boy.

"As if that wasn't obvious" Raven muttered under her breath.

"I am to go with Robin." Starfire proclaimed

"Which leaves me with Raven, right?" Cyborg asked.

"You got it. All right then. Titans go on the coaster!" Robin shouted in his usual demanding voice. As the coaster was slowly climbing up the hill, you could see the fear in some of the titan's eyes. Beast Boy looked like he was about to faint. Terra seemed scared. Starfire was screaming at the wrong times. While they were going up she screamed. "Starfire you're not supposed to scream till we go down the hill." Robin said.

"Oh" Starfire said looking embarrassed and probably feeling stupid. As they neared the top, Robin could feel Starfire moving closer to him. She wasn't probably even aware of it herself. It was okay with Robin, though. He didn't mind at all. Raven was having some trouble too. She had one of the most terrified looks on her face Cyborg had ever seen. Subconsciously Raven slipped her hand on top of Cyborg's because she was so afraid. Cyborg noticed it and turned to look at her. She was petrified with fear.

"Raven, it's okay. Don't be scared. I'm right here." Cyborg said trying to comfort her. Raven had somewhat of a smile when Cyborg said this.

"Thanks." She said simply. They were at the top of the hill and about to plunge.

"This is the part where I do the screaming, yes?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yes Starfire, now would be a great time to screeeaaammm!" Robin shouted as they took the plunge. Everyone was screaming. Well almost everyone. Beast Boy had already wet his pants and passed out before they even got to the top. Raven wasn't screaming, she was just squeezing Cyborg's hand very tightly. When they got off Raven was amazed. She couldn't wait to go on again, but only if she could go with Cyborg. Cyborg had told Raven that she could be his official Roller coaster buddy.

"Who wants to head over to the Ferris wheel?" Terra asked. "They're shooting off the fireworks across the bay. We could ask them to stop it to get a great view." She said to the rest.

"Yeah that sounds great. Alright so who's coming?" Robin asked them.

"I wish to go please." Starfire said loud enough so the entire park could hear her.

"I'll go, but I need someone to go with me." Cyborg said.

"I'll go with you Cyborg. Besides I owe you one. Thanks for helping me back there."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for, right?" Cyborg said to Raven.

"And we all know who I'm going with." Beast boy said

"Gee, I wonder." Raven said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Alright so we all know who we're going with?" Robin said. Everyone replied with a yes and they started to go over to the Ferris wheel. _Raven's been acting different lately. She's been more kind and open with me. Maybe she does…no no NO! That would never work. Raven doesn't allow herself to…to…_ All of these thoughts were racing through Cyborg's head when he was interrupted.

"Cyborg. Cyborg. Cyborg!" Raven was trying to get his attention.

"Yeah what. Sorry I was just thinking about something." Cyborg told her.

"Are you coming on or what?" Raven asked him.

"Sure why not. I'm actually surprised that you're going on, Rae. It's just Ferris wheels are kind of for couples. Especially when they stop it so you can sit there and look across the bay."

"Well that's okay Cyborg. We don't need to worry because we're not a couple, right?" Raven asked.

"Oh, no we're not." Cyborg said with what sounded to be like honesty, even though that was what he thought he wanted, anyway.

"You two keep it PG in that car." Robin shouted down to Cyborg and Raven.

"I wouldn't be talkin' bird boy." Cyborg shouted back up to him. They started the Ferris wheel and stopped it so the three cars the Titans occupied were at the top.

"Magnificent. This view is most amusing." Starfire said to Robin.

"I know." Robin said in an awkward voice. But Robin wasn't looking at the same view Starfire was looking at. Starfire turned and then both Titans realized how close together the actually were. Starfire started to move away but Robin spoke up and said "Starfire its okay. You can stay there if you want to." She nodded and stayed right there. They both turned to look at each other and Robin found himself gazing in to her emerald green eyes. _They're so pretty _he thought to himself. For some reason neither titan could pull himself or herself away from looking at each other. They started to move closer now and Robin felt like an invisible magnet was pulling him in closer to her than he had ever been before. Now he could feel her gentle breath hitting him in the face, but he didn't mind. They moved closer still and it seemed as if Mumbo was casting one of his spells on him, but there was no Mumbo to be found. They both started to close their eyes now and Robin felt a sudden passion burning inside of him. Their lips almost met when all of a sudden they heard an ominous voice come from behind them say

"Hey kid, does she give out seconds?"

End Chapter Four.

_**Chapter Five: An Old Friend**_

"Wait…no you can't possibly be back?" Robin said in shock.

"Oh yeah kid. I'm back. And I came for her." Red X said while pointing at Starfire.

"Starfire what's he talking about?" Robin asked in shock

"On your previous engagement with the Red X he had done what you call the hitting on me." Starfire explained with somewhat embarrassment.

"Yep. And this time I've come to take her for keeps." Red X exclaimed.

"I won't let you take her." Robin said.

"Just try and stop me." Said X as he shot an X-shaped gadget that trapped Starfire and disabled all of her powers. "This is just too easy," X said as he moved in on a wire and scooped up Starfire. Robin pursued him as they jumped from the tops of the strange looking tents that were coated in lights of all shapes, sizes and colors. It was making it very hard for him to concentrate.

Meanwhile…on the other side of the wheel the others, specifically Cyborg and Raven, ran into some unwanted company.

"Hey, I finally found you, feisty chick." Adonis said. Raven made a face of disgust.

"I'd never even consider doing anything with you, Adonis. You're a pathetic excuse for a man who has to where armor in order to be strong" Raven told Adonis in a very flat out tone.

"Don't tell me you like this loser." He said as he pointed over in Cyborg's direction.

"You wanna fight for her." Cyborg said. "If you win you can have her. But trust me. I don't lose to losers like you."

"Bring it on wimp. You don't stand a chance against me and my massive pecs." Adonis issued the challenge, and the fight for "Raven" was on. It was a relatively short fight. Throughout the fight Cyborg couldn't help thinking to himself _are you fighting to save Raven or are you fighting to win her over…wait…no stop it Cyborg. She would never like you that way. She doesn't allow herself to do anything like that. Besides even if she did she deserves a much better guy than me anyway…_While these thoughts crossed his mind Raven was having some thoughts of her own. _Is Cyborg really fighting for me or just fighting to save me from Adonis? _Raven thought to herself. _I hope it's the first one…no Raven you know you can't…but sometimes it feels…no it's a no and you know that! It could bring harm to him or me and then I could never forgive myself. _Raven felt very confused inside. But then she heard a familiar scream. One that she liked to hear.

"Boo Yah!" Cyborg said as he delivered the final blow to defeat Adonis (and his massive pecs)

"Uh, Cyborg. Thanks." Raven said.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for, Rae." He told her calmly. Then they both heard another familiar scream. However it was one they did not like to hear as much. It was Starfire and it sounded like she was in trouble.

"What's the matter kid, can't keep up?" X asked Robin as he started to fall behind him.

"Starfire, try to brake free!" Robin yelled to Starfire while in pursuit.

"I cannot!" She yelled back.

"Catch ya later kid." Red X said as he started to vanish

"Robin!" Starfire yelled

"Starfire!" Robin screamed right before they vanished. _I was so close _Robin thought to himself. _I was so close to finally telling her how I really feel. So close…then she vanished right in front of me and there was nothing I could have done. I can only hope that Starfire will be all right._

End Chapter Five

_**Chapter Six: Regrets**_

Robin felt great sorrow and fear within his heart. He was about to tell Starfire everything. He was so close and then she was taken right in front of his eyes. He was sad that he might never get to tell her these things. He had no idea what Red X was going to do to Starfire. He may use her and then just kill her. He was counting on the fact that hopefully Red X was a better person than that. But he had no idea what was really going to happen. Raven and Cyborg had told him that Adonis had come for Raven, but Cyborg had prevented it. At least one of the two targets was still in the Titans possession. _But why did they go after them. Starfire was not a major threat to Red X. Why would Adonis go after Raven? Cyborg said that Adonis thinks she's attractive, which I could understand. I myself think that, but that doesn't give anyone the right to attempt to kidnap them. _

"Robin, don't worry man. I can still track her. Her Titan communicator is still working." Cyborg told Robin, trying to calm him down.

"There's no point staying out all night. We should probably head back to the hotel and try to formulate an attack and try to get some rest." Raven explained.

"How will I be able to rest knowing that poor Starfire is out there having who knows what done to her? He could be torturing her or something and meanwhile there's me sleeping away. Some friend I'd be." Robin said. "Again I had the chance to be there for her, and again I failed. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me."

"Yo dudes what's going on." Beast Boy said. "Where's Star?"

"Yeah I wanted to show her this great big teddy bear that Beast Boy won for me." Terra said

"What, no chickens this time Beast Boy?" Raven asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Guys, focus we need to find Starfire." Robin said. Robin then proceeded to explain what happened to her. They were both shocked and wanted to go help her right then, but Robin told them that they were going to stay at the hotel and formulate a plan to get her back. "I don't like it, but it's the best chance we have at getting her back."

Meanwhile…Red X had escaped from the police and found himself face to face with a dark figure in an alley. "So, it's Raven you want, huh? Alright, I'll get her for you, but it's gonna cost extra."

"Bring me Terra, too. I'll need all of them to complete my plans." The figure told X.

"Very well. Just don't complain about the bill." X said.

Back at the hotel…"Okay so what's the plan, Robin?" Cyborg asked with intrigue.

"How exactly do we save Starfire?" Raven asked impatiently.

"We need to surprise him." Robin said. "If we can take him by surprise he will have no where to run. They've stopped down by the docks. That's where her signal is coming from. We'll surround the place tomorrow night at twelve o'clock midnight. It's the best time to take him by surprise."

"Yeah that sounds good." Terra said.

"Make sure you sleep well. The place will probably be heavily guarded so you'll need all your energy for tomorrow." Robin told them.

"Me, Beast Boy and Terra are heading down to the buffet to grab a bite to eat." Cyborg said.

"Is that all that you guys think about? Is filling your stomachs that important." Raven asked.

"Only when it's empty." Cyborg replied. "You want anything Raven?"

"No thanks. Actually if they have herbal tea, can you bring me some? Thanks."

"Sure and how about you Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Just Coffee. Black. Please." He said while apparently thinking about something else.

"Alright see you guys later." Cyborg said before running out to grab some waffles.

"You okay?" Raven asked with concern.

"Do you think I'm okay? Starfire's been kidnapped and it's all my fault. I should have saved her." Robin said with disgust.

"But you couldn't have. Robin there are some things that we can't help prevent. This was just one of them. We'll get her back. I know it." Raven said trying to comfort him.

"Thanks, but I still feel like it was my fault." Robin said as he walked away.

End Chapter Six

_**Chapter Seven: Second Strike**_

Robin woke up remembering how little sleep he had gotten the night before. He kept having nightmares about what might be happening to Starfire right at that very moment. She may even be dead right now. _No _he said to himself as he was walking down the Hotel stairs at five in the morning. _You can't think like that. She has to be alive. She just has to be. I need to tell her that I…_

"Sir, would you care for a cup of coffee" one of the waiters in the lobby said.

"Yes please. Black coffee please." Robin told the man.

"As you wish, sir." The man went to get the coffee. _That guy reminds me of Alfred. Those were some good times back then. I didn't have to worry about looking after an entire team of heroes. In fact, I was the one getting looked after. I didn't have a care in the world. Now look at me. I'm sitting in a hotel lobby alone and worried sick, talking to myself like a seventy-year-old lunatic._

"Your coffee, sir." The waiter said as he handed him the steaming cup filled with the liquid that always managed to get him through the harder times.

"Thanks." Robin said as he took a sip. _We should probably start getting ready now _he thought to himself. _I should probably head upstairs and wake the others. _Robin went back up to the Hotel rooms; not surprised to find Raven meditating out on the balcony while the sun was rising.

"Can I help you?" Raven said in a deep tone as usual.

"Can you help me wake up the others? I need you to go into your room and wake up Terra. She may be indecent at the moment and I really didn't want to walk in on that." Robin explained.

"I'll go get Terra." Raven said as she walked inside with a strangely happy look on her face. Robin started to question it, but then thought. _I should probably just leave her. It's not often that Raven's actually happy, although she has gotten happier since we came here. Oh well. _All of these thoughts were crossing Robin's mind as he went to awaken Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Rise and shine guys. It's time to go look for Starfire." Robin said as he awoke them.

"Dude, do you have any idea what time it is? I need my beauty sleep, and if I don't get it I won't want Terra to see me that way." Beast Boy said with fear.

"Relax man you look like your normal messy haired tofu eating self." Cyborg said to reassure him.

"Thanks…hey wait a minute." But it was too late. Cyborg was already heading down for breakfast, and the chase was on. Meanwhile Raven had already awoken Terra and had gone back to meditating on the balcony. _It was so quiet, so peaceful _she had thought to herself. _Now if I could only have some herbal tea. Oh well, better get back to meditating _she thought. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted in a calm voice as she was meditating. "Azerath Metrion…." Her meditation was cut off. When she opened her eyes she found that a Red X had been taped over her mouth to seal it shut. She was wrapped up in another Red X and taken away, all within a blink of an eye.

"Raven! Raven where are you?" Terra asked as she searched for her slightly gothic friend. "Come on Raven!" _Oh, duh! _Terra thought to herself. _She's probably out on the balcony meditating. I should go get her._

"Terra, Raven!" Robin shouted into their room. "You girls almost ready?" He asked.

"Yeah just one sec. I need to get Raven from the balcony." But when Terra got to the balcony sadly she did not find Raven. Not even a trace of her was there. All she found was a note that disturbed her in the worst way. The note said "Hey kids. Sorry, but I felt like I needed two. Don't worry; I'll be coming back for you know who." The note was signed by the notorious Red X. Terra let out a fear-filled scream. Robin immediately opened the door to find Terra sitting on the edge of her bed, terrorized by what she had found. Beast Boy automatically ran over to comfort her while Robin went to where Terra was pointing. When Robin found the note he gasped and then proceeded to show it to Cyborg. When Cyborg read it he had the look upon his face that made you think someone had just ripped his heart out right there.

"It's okay. We'll find her. Cyborg, don't be sad. She was the one who told me we would find Starfire. I'm sure we will be able to…" Robin never got to finish his sentence.

"I should have been there for her! I should have done something about it." Cyborg said in a voice that sounded like hatred mixed with sorrow.

"Cyborg there was nothing you could have done to save her." Robin tried to calm him down.

"I should have known she was in danger. It's all my fault. After what happened to Starfire we should have been on higher alert." Cyborg said all of this with great sadness. Sadness he had never really felt before._ I can be scared for Raven, but I can also face my fear head on. For Raven…_

End Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Eight: Hope**_

"Excellent work. You have fulfilled two of the three of my requests. Now I only ask that you bring me Terra. Once I have her in my possession, I will pay you and you will be free to go. That is, unless you wanted to stay." The dark figure spoke to Red X.

"No thanks. I'm only in this for the money. Once I get it, I'm outta here." X told the figure.

"As you wish, Red X." The dark figure replied.

Meanwhile…the titans were preparing for their attack. "Okay so we're all clear on the rule then? Cyborg and I will sneak into the base while you two create a distraction. Is that good for all of us?" Robin asked the others. _I'll do whatever it takes to find Raven _Cyborg thought to himself. Robin was having similar thoughts. _I'm coming for you, Starfire. I just hope that you're all right._

"You're going to need some help." An unknown voice called from the lobby entryway. Robin looked over to see the Titans east all standing in the doorway. "Let us help you Robin." The mysterious voice was none other than Speedy. "I'll come with you and Cyborg. The rest of my team will help Terra and Beast Boy distract the guards long enough for us to sneak in and break Starfire and Raven out."

"It's great to see you Speedy. Are your teammates sure about this? It's a risky plan." Robin asked Speedy.

"Relax, we can handle it." Aqualad said as he stepped forward. _Who is this guy? _Terra thought to herself. _He's gorgeous! _

"Uh, hi. I don't think we've met." Aqualad said to Terra. "I'm Aqualad. And you are?" He asked with interest.

"In love…I mean Terra…my name's Terra." She said while stuttering and feeling foolish for what she had said. Beast Boy was naturally angry by this but he ignored it. There were more important things to worry about.

Meanwhile in a warehouse by the docks trouble was brewing for the girls, as the unknown man's plans were starting to fall into place. "Good. It is all going according to plan." He was talking from the shadows so Raven could not seem him the entire room around them was dark except for a spotlight that shined down upon the cell that Raven and Starfire were being held in. "You two are merely the bait. I know that they're coming, Raven." Now the man was talking to her. "And I know that Terra will be with them. And I'll make sure that phase three of my plan is completed." He figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing him in the spotlight. At first Raven was blinded by the glare that shown in her eyes from his mask, but then she knew who it was. Slade was back. He was back for his revenge. There was no telling what he was up to this time. She only hoped that she would make it out alive.

Elsewhere the titans were heading out to save Raven and Starfire from anything possible. "Alright, has everyone gotten their assignments?" They all replied with a firm yes and they were off. _For Raven _Cyborg thought as he drove his T-car. _For Starfire _Robin thought to himself as he rode his R-cycle.

End Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Nine: Final Duel**_

"Alright Titans. We're almost there. Is everyone ready?" Robin asked the Titans. "Alright Cyborg you're going to stop here with me and Speedy. This is where the sewer starts that we have to take in order to reach the inside of the warehouse. You're going to have to leave the T-car in the hands of someone trustworthy." Robin told him.

"All right. I choose…Aqualad. Can you drive?" Cyborg asked him.

"Yeah, I can drive. Tram taught me." Aqualad replied.

"All right then it's settled. Aqualad will drive. Now you guys need to get going." Robin told them. "We'll wait for your signal and then move in, okay?" he asked.

"Got it." Aqualad said. "We won't let you guys down." He told Robin as they drove away. As the three guys went down into the sewer they discovered one of Slade's robot thugs.

"We can't let him get away. Speedy, take him down!" Robin shouted.

"I'm already on it!" Speedy yelled. He shot with pinpoint accuracy as usual, dropping the thug with one shot.

"Way to go Speedy," Cyborg said.

"Shh. There could be more of them around. We need to be very quiet" Robin told Cyborg. As the three made their way down the tunnels they encountered a most unexpected enemy.

"Cinderblock?" Cyborg said in confusion. "Why would this guy be down here, unless…" Cyborg was cut off.

"…unless that Slade knows we're coming. It doesn't matter. We need to get through here. Titans, Go!" Robin shouted and the fight was on. Mean while the others were approaching the Warehouse when all of a sudden the titans felt a thud hit the top of their car. Out of nowhere a buzz saw started hacking through the roof of the T-car."

"Oh man!" Aqualad shouted. "The one day Cyborg trusts me with his car is the one day that some maniac decides to jump on it and start slicing a hole in it."

"Dudes this is no maniac." Beast Boy said as the hole was removed revealing the face of Red X.

"Hey kids. I'm back for you know who now." He said. Red X then threw a smoke bomb into the car, blinding them all. Beast Boy reached over to where Terra should have been, but there was no Terra to be found.

"She's gone! They took her right in front of my own two eyes!" Beast Boy shouted as the smoke cleared. I can't believe she's really gone.

"Look there goes X!" Bumblebee shouted. "Wait a minute. I could have sworn he was there a second ago.

"No one can be suspended in midair and then all of sudden vanish!" Aqualad said.

"Actually, Red X has a small teleportation device on the belt he wears." Beast Boy confirmed.

"Oh. My bad." Aqualad said looking embarrassed.

"Muy interesante!" Mas y Menos yelled.

"Last of I saw of him he was headed for the warehouses down that way." Bumblebee said aloud.

"Well then, let's go that way." Aqualad said feeling still stupid about his comment earlier. Beast Boy had some comments of his own running throughout his mind. _I can't believe she's gone. One minute she was sitting right next to me, and the next she was gone. I hope we can get to her in time. _Meanwhile in the sewers, the fight with Cinderblock was going well. The titans were winning, but the fight was absorbing the little amount of time they had. They needed to get to the warehouse before the others.

"This end's now, Cinderblock. Cyborg, you ready for the attack?" Robin asked his friend.

"I got the Sonic, if you got the boom." He replied simply. The two unleashed their attack, bringing Cinderblock down with ease.

"Nice job, you guys. Next time include me and we can make that attack really deadly." Speedy said.

"No time to talk. We've got to find Starfire and Raven." Robin told his companions. They scrambled down the sewer pipes, eventually making it to the spot where they needed to be. Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Slade's plans were falling into place.

"Once the titans get here they're going to find it quite difficult to stop me. You see I've recruited some extra help." Slade told the now three girls that occupied the cell. "We like to call ourselves The League of Evil. There are five of us including me. Red X is helping me for the time being. Then there's Adonis who's in this for Raven, actually. There's also Brother Blood, who is looking for his revenge on Cyborg. Finally there's Mumbo, who's in it for the money, as is Red X. All of us combined, the titans don't stand a chance. I've also recruited the Hive Five, so your pathetic little friends are doomed, I'm afraid."

"You would be surprised at how tough they really are." Starfire told Slade.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but no one is tough enough to get through the army of evil that I have created." He told her quite firmly. "Besides, I don't think they'd dare coming here. You see I have a bomb here capable of destroying the entire city."

"How do you get your filthy hands on all of these things?" Raven asked Slade.

"I have my sources." He told her.

"You really are a psycho." Terra said in a disgusted tone.

"I try, Terra, I try." He simply replied while leaving them there. _Please Beast Boy, please help me. _Terra was thinking inside of her head. _Cyborg, I need you. Please come and rescue me. I want to tell you…everything. _Raven's mind was trapped in a whirlwind of thoughts. _Robin please come and save me. I need you now, more than ever perhaps. _Starfire told herself.

"We're almost there now. I can see the warehouse up ahead!" Aqualad said to the rest of his teammates in the car.

"But why would Red X want the three girls?" Beast Boy said.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know." Aqualad replied.

"Okay we're here!" Bumblebee said to the rest of the titans.

"So glad you could make it, Titans." Jinx said as the titans stepped out of the vehicle.

"You won't be needing this, so let me get rid of it for you." Mammoth said as he tossed Cyborg's car into the bay.

"Que problema!" Mas y Menos said.

"Cyborg's gonna kill me when he finds out!" Aqualad said.

"Not if we kill you first, you scrum buffing snot brains!" Gizmo said in his usual annoying voice.

"Titans go!" Bumblebee said and the battle between the five titans and the Hive Five was on. In the sewers the three others were closing in on Slade's position.

"According to my sensors we're right under them. All we need to do now is find a way up." Cyborg said.

"Look over there!" Speedy said. "There's a ladder."

"Good going Speedy." Robin said to his teammate. They got to the top of the ladder where a few unwanted guests immediately met them.

"Hello, titans." A familiar menacing voice said.

"Slade." Robin scowled. "What are you planning and why do you need the girls for it?" He shouted.

"Robin, if you're so curious about my intentions, why don't you come over here and find out. After all, your worthless friends are right over here." Slade said as he pointed towards the cell behind him.

"But you're going to have to get through us first." Red X told Robin flat out.

"With pleasure." Robin remarked. The battle had begun on both sides of the field. But could the Titans really overcome all of these villains? The fight ahead was rough, but the Titans all knew that if they wanted to get their friends back, it was the only way.

End Chapter Nine.

_**Chapter Ten: Victory**_

As some of the titans were attempting an utterly useless distraction outside of the warehouse, the other three, Cyborg, Speedy and Robin were dueling for the safety of their friends. Slade, Red X and Adonis had stepped forth, leaving Mumbo and Brother Blood behind in case the Titans actually managed to get through.

"Bring it on wimp. You may have beaten me before, but I'm ready for you now." Adonis urged Cyborg on to take him on in a one on one duel.

"Come on kid, I know you wanna play." Red X said to Robin.

"Speedy, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." Slade said.

"Shut up and fight, Slade." Speedy said back.

"As you wish." Slade replied as he smacked Speedy right in the face, sending him flying. Robin and Red X had come to a standoff. Robin's pole was interlocked with the spinning Red X's on Red X's hands.

"Come on kid. We both now that cutie wants me more than you." Red X said to Robin.

"Her name is Starfire, and she'd never even give you a chance." Robin said as he tripped X and sent him flying with a whack of his pole. Cyborg and Adonis were having a conversation of their own on the other side of the room.

"You're pathetic, wimp. Can't you push any harder than that?" Adonis said as he gripped Cyborg's hands and pushed. "This is a waste of my time. At least when I finish with you, the feisty chick will be all mine." When Adonis said this, Cyborg became so angry that he looked like he wanted to kill.

"Her name is Raven, and she will never, ever like you!" Cyborg said loudly and angrily.

"Aww, what's the matter, loser. Did big mean Adonis hit a soft spot?" He asked in a babyish tone.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't." Cyborg told him as he proceeded to flip Adonis and sent him flying into the wall. The Titans were actually starting to take the advantage on both fields. But it wasn't because of their power; it was because they had motivation. They were fighting for one of the strongest bonds known to man. Friendship. Compared to that the villains were nothing. All they were fighting for was money or other personal gains. This gave the Titans the edge, making it hard for the villains to fight back.

"Cyborg…Cyborg do you copy?" Aqualad was attempting to contact him.

"I'm kinda busy right now!" he said while trying not to yell.

"Sorry. I just wanted to inform you that we have defeated the Hive Five. We'll be moving in on your position shortly. Aqualad out." He ended in a firm, almost militaristic tone.

"Here that ugly. Even more people are coming to kick your butt." Cyborg told Adonis.

"Well bring them on! I can take the…." A powerful jet of water that sent him flying into a wall cut off Adonis.

"It's over, Adonis." Aqualad said to him.

"Uhh." Adonis moaned in defeat. Slade turned over to look, and Robin took him off guard. He kicked Slade in the face knocking him to the ground. Robin grabbed him by his shirt.

"Where are they?" Robin asked Slade. "Answer me, NOW!" He yelled at Slade.

"They're in the main chamber. Sadly, however, I don't think you'll have time to save them." Slade said as he pressed a secret trigger that he had in his pocket.

"No!" Robin shouted as he punched Slade and ran towards the main chamber.

"Everybody follow Robin. We've got thirty minutes to find them and save them from the bomb!" Cyborg yelled. It took the Titans ten minutes just to make it there, when Brother Blood mauled Cyborg. "I'll take on Blood, you guys stop the detonator." Cyborg told them as he engaged Blood in a duel to the death. They swung many fists, and many blows to the face had occurred. Mumbo had apparently run off when he saw that Slade had triggered the bomb.

"I'll diffuse this thing but I'm going to need silence. Some of you should go help Cyborg.

"I'll help poor sparky out." Bumblebee said.

"Me too." Aqualad said.

"Si. Te ayudaremos!" Mas y Menos yelled and went off with Aqualad and Bumblebee. While Cyborg, Aqualad, Bumblebee and Mas y Menos took on Brother blood, Speedy and Robin worked on defusing the bomb.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled across the room.

"Starfire!" Robin said as he felt so many kinds of relief come over him. "Speedy go ahead and try to get them out." Robin told his friend.

"With pleasure." Speedy said. Speedy had freed the others and they all went over to help, but Brother Blood had already been defeated by then. Starfire tried to hug Robin, but Speedy stopped her and explained. Cyborg helped Robin diffuse the bomb, and the Titans were safe at last.

"Another time Titans, another time." Slade yelled out. Robin started to go after him, but Cyborg stopped him.

"Someone else here needs you more than he does." He pointed over in Starfire's direction as she gave a faint smile and a wave.

"You're right. Thanks." He said and went over to Starfire where she gave him the biggest hug she had ever given to him. Cyborg looked over at the two of them when all of a sudden he heard a voice next to him say…

"I knew you would come for me." Raven said with relief in her voice. Cyborg was about to speak when Raven put her finger over his lips. "It's okay. You don't have to explain anything Cyborg. I heard it all."

"You heard that? I must've yelled louder than I thought." He said looking embarrassed. Then he looked down right back into those same beautiful eyes. The ones he had remembered from the carnival and all he other times she had looked at him. Then out of nowhere, she hugged him. Again she hugged him. But this time Cyborg was ready for it, and he hugged her back. At that very moment he felt something inside of him, something that he couldn't quite describe. It was an emotion that he had never felt before, so he really didn't know what to call it. But it was love. Even though Cyborg or Raven had no idea, it was still love.

"Beast Boy, my hero!" Terra said in sarcasm.

"I try, Terra, I try." Beast Boy said.

"Don't ever say that again." Terra said in a freaked out voice. Beast Boy looked confused, but nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Starfire was getting looked at, but not by Robin this time.

"Muy bonito!" Mas said to Menos

"Si, cierto!" Menos said to Mas as they stared at Starfire.

"Back off guys, I saw her first." Robin told them, knowing that Starfire was out of hearing range.

"Come on y'all, let's go home. For some waffles!" Cyborg said with excitement.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I think I have a better idea." Raven said to them.

End Chapter Ten.

_**Chapter Eleven: Festivities.**_

"Alright y'all. Let's get down to the festivities." Cyborg said. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Cyborg asked. Everyone agreed to play and the game was on. Everyone said Robin should have to go first, so he did.

"Who's gonna be the lucky one?" Robin said as he spun the bottle. It spun and spun in circles over and over again. It was coming to a stop now, and who better for it to point at then Starfire. "Uh…I…uh" Robin stuttered as he stood up.

"Come on, Robin. You know the rules. You gotta kiss her now." Little did Robin know that Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy had planned this whole thing out. When Robin spun the bottle, Raven used her magic to make it point at Starfire. They used a black bottle to hide the color of Raven's magic, so Robin suspected nothing. Besides, he didn't want to fight it anyway. He liked those results. "Well Starfire, I guess this is my second chance, huh?" He asked.

"Agreed." Starfire said to Robin.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said as he walked up to her. He suddenly felt that same burning passion inside. The one he had felt on the Ferris wheel. It was now. The time had come. For Robin to finally show Starfire how he felt. He might not be good with words but his actions were often strong enough to tell what he was saying. They were close now, and you could tell by looking at them that this is what they both had wanted for a long time. He felt her gentle breath again slightly touching his face. Then, it happened. They held a kiss that started out as an innocent little kiss that turned slowly into a lip lock. The feeling was so great inside both of them that neither one of them wanted to let go. The kiss seemed to last forever, but they finally ended it.

"Geese, you two. Get a room!" Terra told the two of them.

"Well that was interesting." Raven said sarcastically.

"That was...incredible." Robin said to Starfire as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"Agreed. That feeling I had was the most glorious I have ever experienced. We must do it again sometime." Starfire told him.

"Yeah." Robin said simply.

"If you two don't mind, we'd like to continue our game." Bumblebee said to the two in the middle.

"Oh, sorry." Robin said looking embarrassed.

"Cyborg's next!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Thanks for the honor." Cyborg said. "Here goes." He said as he spun it. Raven was thinking while the spin was in motion. _Please let it be me. I want to change it, but that's against the rules. I like to play fair, so I'll let it spin _she thought. _Still, I hope it's me._

"And the winner is…Bumblebee! Oh man!" Cyborg said.

"Come on sparky, show me what you got." Bumblebee said.

"Well, when you put it that way." He said. He moved in and so did she. The kiss was a tiny one, quick and swift. "Well that was weird." He said. He looked over to where Raven should have been, but she was gone. "Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"She headed upstairs in a most sorrowful manner." Starfire said to her mechanical friend. _Oh man, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings._

"I'm gonna go see if Raven's okay." Cyborg said to his friends. He headed to Raven's room, but she wasn't there. He checked the training room, the bathroom and even the basement but she wasn't in any of those places either. There was only was only one place left, so he headed up to the roof. When he opened the door he met Raven face to face. When he looked into her eyes he could almost see the sadness. Tears were in her eyes as she turned around swiftly and told Cyborg only one thing.

"Go away." She said to him.

"But Raven, I…" Cyborg started to explain.

"You don't need to explain Cyborg, I saw everything." Raven said while sounding like she was about to cry. "When you kissed her, I saw the look on your face Cyborg. You liked it. You don't have to lie to me."

"Raven, you're right. I may have liked it. But I know that there's someone I'd enjoy kissing a lot more." He said to her. "And that's you Rae. Only you." He said in a tone that Raven could not ignore.

"Really?" Raven said in a hopeful voice. "You really mean that?" she asked him.

"No doubt about it Raven, and I wanna prove it to you." Cyborg told her.

"Well, whatever works…" She faded off as they locked into a kiss that gave her an indescribable feeling inside. Everything she had wanted ever since she had gotten to know Cyborg was finally coming true. Cyborg started to go deeper into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. Things started fly off and around. Raven's powers were going berserk, but she didn't care. There was no one around besides her and Cyborg, but she didn't care if there was or not. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, it sadly it had to end. When both pulled away from the kiss, they looked deep into each others eyes. "Uh…what just happened here?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"Something magical." Cyborg told her. "Come on, we're missing the party. It's just not a party without you, Rae."

End Chapter Eleven.

_**Chapter Twelve: Heartbreak**_

It was getting late that night, so the Titans East were going to head home, but the original Titans invited them to spend the night. The girls were going to have a sleep over type thing where they would paint their nails, talk about guys, etc. Raven actually joined in on this one, which shocked everyone to near fainting. The guys had a secret stash of soda, snacks and movies they had been saving for such an occasion, so they thought they would hang out and watch a movie, or babe watch, whichever came first to them in their minds. The girls had decided to play truth or dare to make things a little more interesting.

"Okay, who's first?" Bumblebee asked.

"I will choose a person first." Starfire said to them. "I choose…Raven." Raven was feeling the heat now. She had heard about these truth or dare games and there was always the revealing of secret crushes in them. "Okay Raven. Truth or dare?" Star asked her.

"Dare." Raven replied trying to prevent her from telling Star anything.

"I dare you to…call Cyborg on your communicator and call him sweetie." Star said. All of the rest of the titans started to crack up. Except for Raven that is.

"You gotta do it." Terra said. "Those are the rules."

"Alright, alright." Raven said looking incredibly nervous. She called him on speed-dial. "Uh…hi Cyborg." She said looking incredibly embarrassed. "I just wanted to call and say hi…sweetie." Raven said as she practically had to jerk the words right out of her mouth.

"Look, Raven if this is about before, just come and talk to me. I'm right down the hall." Cyborg said with a freaked out voice.

"Sorry, Cyborg, I can't. See ya." She hung up. _That has got to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever done _Raven thought to herself. "Alright now it's my turn." Raven said. "I choose…Terra. Terra, truth, or dare?" Raven asked her friend.

"Dare me, sucker." Terra said with confidence.

"Alright, I dare you to go into the boy's room and kiss Beast Boy while all the guys are watching." Raven said. She knew that she was going to enjoy this one. So did Terra, she just didn't want to do it in front of the other guys.

"Fine, I'll do it. Not like I have a choice anyway." Terra said as she walked to go to the boy's room. She knocked on the door. Robin answered it.

"Terra, what's up?" Robin asked her.

"I need to tell Beast Boy something, can I come in?" Terra asked.

"Sure." Robin said. When Terra entered the room the guys were having their usual burping and farting contests. "Guys, lady in the room." Robin said. They all stopped and looked to see who it was.

"It's okay Robin. I could probably do them one better." Terra said to Robin.

"Right here, right now Terra." Speedy said.

"Help me." Aqualad said. "I think I'm going to die of suffocation or toxic fumes, whichever comes first."

"Maybe another time Speedy." Terra said. "I actually came to tell Beast Boy something."

"Figures…" Speedy said under his breath.

"Um, Beast Boy." Terra said as she got up close to him. "I uh…sorry about this." She said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Ooooo" all the boys said simultaneously. Terra immediately walked out, feeling foolish. She returned to the room where the girls were still laughing. Cyborg had taken a quick picture and sent it over to the others. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, Starfire you're up." Terra said

"Eeep!" Starfire made her usual squeak noise.

"Starfire I dare you to…kiss Speedy. I'll be nice and allow the cheek, but you still have to do it." Starfire froze with fear. On the plus side, at least Speedy looked sort of like Robin, making it bearable. Starfire walked to the door and opened with out even knocking.

"Hey Starfire, what's up?" Robin asked his friend. She didn't even look at him let alone answer him. She simply walked in, gave a tiny kiss to Speedy's cheek and walked out. She felt so bad but she had to do it. Those were the rules.

"Okay that was about as weird as it gets." Cyborg said. Robin was fuming but Speedy however looked quite pleased.

"Always knew she wanted me." Speedy said in a pleased voice.

"Yeah right…" Robin said under his breath. He was so mad. _After all we've been through this is how she repays me? She goes off and kisses one of my friends! I can't believe she would do this to me. _

"You okay, Robin?" Aqualad asked his friend with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Robin said. But he was really heartbroken inside.

End Chapter Twelve.

_**Chapter Thirteen: Mending a Broken Heart**_

Robin couldn't believe what had just happened to him. After all that he and Starfire had been through, all of the moments they had shared, this was how she repaid him? She goes off with another, and one of his friends! He didn't know what to think anymore. It seemed like his whole world had turned upside down, as if he was a pancake and Cyborg had just flipped him. He woke up that morning feeling like there was no good reason for him to get up, but he managed to drag himself out of bed. He walked miserably into the living room to discover Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. Apparently they were playing a game that involved some kind of red rat looking thing. He thought it was a rat until it said Knuckles the echidna on the screen. He was Robin's favorite character because he knew martial arts just like Robin did and because his color was red, Robin's favorite color. He walked over to the table and got some cereal. The girls had gone out for breakfast, so Cyborg didn't need to cook. He did feel insulted because he thought that they didn't like his cooking, but it was okay with him. Less work and more food for Cyborg. Robin stared down into his bowl. The cereal pieces almost seemed to magically line up, resembling Starfire. He stirred them in hopes that the image would disappear, but every time he did this a new image of Starfire would pop up, causing him agony. He quickly ate the cereal and went to the one place he knew that he could take out his anger, the training room. Unfortunately, the one person he didn't want to see was already training there.

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Speedy said casually. "You wanna train with me? I was just working on my aim. I was hoping that you could toss some of your disks and I could try to shoot them." He asked his friend; not aware of the pain Robin was suffering because of him.

"How can you just sit there and act like nothing happened?" Robin asked him, astonished at Speedy's lack of attention.

"What are you…?" Speedy was cut off.

"Oh cut the crap Speedy." Robin said. "I didn't come here to play games. I actually came here to cool down. Maybe let out a little of my anger. But no, you had to be here and ruin everything again. Why can't you just stay out of my life!"

"Is this about what happened last night with Starfire?" Speedy asked Robin. "They were just playing truth or dare, that's all. What did you think really happened? You thought that Starfire really meant that? That was just their stupid game, that's all."

"Yeah, right. You actually expect me to believe that? That just seems a little out of line for a little game, don't you think?"

"Not really." Speedy said. "Look, if you're so angry about this and don't believe me why don't you just go talk to Starfire yourself?" Speedy said with annoyance.

"I don't have time for this." Robin said as he walked out of the room. Things were not going so well for Robin. Meanwhile…in Starfire's case things were not so swell either. _I did not wish to kiss Speedy, but I did not have a choice. I just hope that Robin will accept my apology. _Starfire felt terrible at breakfast. The girls were at the waffle house in town. Raven had some of her own thoughts. _I want to tell Cyborg how I feel, but I'm afraid that he'll reject me. I don't think he would after that incredible kiss, though. I never realized he was so good at it. I hope he wasn't doing that just to make me feel better. _Raven felt apprehensive about what might or might not happen. _I've never felt this way about anyone before; it's really confusing. Is this what love is? I like it but it feels a little weird. _The girls eventually went back to the tower and saw the Titans East off. It was eerily quiet in the tower. Cyborg wasn't cooking or whistling or doing anything he usually did. Raven wasn't reading she was just sitting there meditating. Robin wasn't doing anything except sitting there looking at Starfire trying to gather the courage to go over and talk to her about the one thing he found it hard to talk about. Beast Boy was talking with Terra on the roof.

"Terra, what happened yesterday? What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked Terra.

"It was just a game that we were playing, that's all. Come on Beast Boy you understand, don't you?" Terra said to him.

"Yeah but…did you not feel what I felt at that moment? Something inside of me was telling me that it was so right, like it was meant to be. Did you not get that feeling, Terra?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I…I think I did, but I'm not sure what to think anymore. It just seems so confusing. I liked it, but at the same time it felt weird. Like it was an awkward moment." Terra said to him.

"Well it was weird, but I know what might make up for it…," Beast Boy said.

"What's that?" Terra asked him.

"A second chance." Beast Boy said as he moved closer to her. They were both closing in now, and they started to shut their eyes. Beast Boy had recalled what happened the last time they were about to kiss, but nothing was going to stop that from happening now. It was painful to remember that time, but Beast Boy knew it was in the past. Then, it happened. The two titans engaged in a kiss that made their worlds seem to spin around them. It was the greatest feeling either of them had experienced in their lives and they didn't want it to end, until…

"Ehemm…" Cyborg said as he walked in on an awkward moment.

"Oh, sorry Cyborg." Terra said as a look of embarrassment crept across her face.

"It's alright I was just coming up here to make sure that you two were okay, but it's clear that your better than okay right now." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Yeah…sorry about that Cy." Beast Boy explained.

"It's cool man. At least she's still talking to you." Cyborg sounded depressed.

"What's wrong Cyborg?" Terra asked him.

"It's just…it's nothing, really." Cyborg said looking sad.

"Come on Cy, you can tell us buddy. We're your friends." Beast Boy said to his friend.

"Well it's actually Raven. Remember when we all played spin the bottle and I had to kiss Bumblebee and then Raven ran to the roof but she never told you why?" Cyborg seemed out of breath. "It's because she felt a little jealous, I guess. At least that's the impression I got. She wasn't crying but she was close to it. I told her that she was the one I wanted to kiss, and I told her that I wanted to prove it to her so…we kinda kissed." Cyborg was so out of breath his human half of his face was now blue. The other two titans stood there and seemed to be in pure shock. Never they thought that Raven would go that far or that deep with anyone.

"That's great Cyborg." Terra said. "I'm glad that you and Raven have found love with each other."

"Yeah now we can do like triple dates! Sweet!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Don't get your hopes up." Cyborg said to them. "I think Raven was freaked out. She seemed happy when it happened but she hasn't spoken to me since that night." He said sounding very depressed.

"She's probably just trying to comprehend what happened Cyborg." Terra said trying to comfort her mechanical friend. "Don't worry, she'll talk to you soon. If she did enjoy it or if she wants to go further, she will talk to you. I can promise you that." Terra's words were very comforting to Cyborg.

"Yeah but I'm just scared that she doesn't want to go forward, that's all. I'm afraid she might want to go backwards because she's afraid to love. I appreciate the help Terra, but it's going to be hard to talk about what happened for me. I can't imagine how hard it's going to be on Raven. I guess I'll try." He said as he headed downstairs.

"Go get her Cy!" Beast Boy said to his friend. "You can do it man!"

"Thanks." Cyborg said simply as he closed the door.

"Now, where were we?" Terra asked Beast Boy in a voice he had not heard her use before. It was that attracting voice. They continued to kiss. Meanwhile in the living room Robin was completely ignoring Starfire. Robin was watching TV and Starfire was trying to gather the courage to go talk to him. Raven walked in and saw what was happening. She didn't have to read anyone's mind to figure out what was going on.

"Just go talk to him, Starfire." Raven said. "You guys need to settle this. You're like the perfect couple. If you guys aren't happy, no one is."

"I will try, but it will be most difficult." Starfire said.

"What happened wasn't your fault. It was a game. If Robin truly cares for you he'll listen to you and realize what happened." Raven said quite frankly.

"Oh thank you for your wisdom friend!" Starfire said as she hugged her friend.

"Starfire…can't…breathe…" Raven was gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry" Starfire said. "I must go now and talk to Robin."

"Good luck." Raven said. _You're going to need it _Raven thought to herself.

"Robin, I wish to speak with you please." Starfire said shyly.

"About what? About how you betrayed me? About how you deserted me? About how you kissed one of my friends in front of not only me but the others too? There's nothing to talk about Starfire." Robin said all this with extreme anger.

"No Robin I wish to explain. We were playing a game called truth or dare and I was dared by Terra to kiss Speedy. That was why Terra came in also. I did not wish to kiss Speedy but those were the rules of the game. I merely was doing what I had to. I care only for you Robin, not Speedy, but you. If you care about me in return you will heed my word and think of what I have said to you." Starfire said all this with tears in her eyes.

"Starfire I…I'm sorry. For everything I said. Will you forgive me?" Robin asked her.

"Of course I will." She said as she hugged him.

"How nice." Raven said in the background.

"How long have you been standing there?" Robin asked Raven.

"The whole time" Raven said simply. She looked very depressed. Suddenly the door opened and Cyborg walked in he looked at the two hugging and then to Raven. Raven immediately walked out, but Cyborg followed her anyway. He finally caught up with her at her room. He knocked on the door. It opened just enough to reveal one half of Raven's face.

"Hey Rae." He said simply. "Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She said. He stepped into her dark creepy room, staring at all of the strange objects she had on her shelves. They sat on the edge of her bed in awkward silence for almost a minute until Cyborg spoke up.

"Look Raven, I just wanted to…" He never finished.

"Clear up what happened? I've been trying to meditate all day but the thought of the kiss keeps breaking my concentration." Raven said.

"I know what you mean." Cyborg said. "What exactly happened that night? All I know is we did something I couldn't help prevent. It felt so right to me and I couldn't stop. Is that how you felt, Raven?" He asked with deep interest.

"To be honest Cyborg…" she paused. _Oh man I knew this was coming. I thought she would reject me. _But his thoughts were wrong. "Yes. I did feel that. I felt that exact way last night. It made me realize that I want to be with you Cyborg." She said to him. Cyborg was in shock

"I want to be with you too Rae. I really do…" They met again for a kiss just like the last. And just like the last one, neither one seemed to be able to pull away. It had that same feeling to it, the one from last time. They finally pulled away. "Well that was interesting." Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Raven said simply. They both walked out of that room knowing what had just occurred was indeed something magical.

End Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Fourteen: True Love**_

That day all of the Titans were getting ready for their triple date. The guys were rehearsing good pick-up lines and the girls were trying to decide on what to where, but then they remembered that they only had one type of outfit. The guys were going to "pick them up" at seven o' clock, which really meant that they were just going to their rooms and asking them if they were ready to go. Robin was the first to arrive at his date's room. Robin liked to be early, if not on time.

"Hey Starfire. You look…" he paused trying to find the right word to say, even though he could not sum up her beauty in one word. "Beautiful." He finally said. "So, are you ready to go?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Oh" she made a sound of affection mixed with admiration. "I am ready to go, Robin. You look…quite handsome." Starfire said.

"Uh, thanks." Robin said bashfully.

"You two lovebirds ready to go?" Cyborg's voice seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Robin said simply. All of the rest of the titans had apparently been ready for a while. They headed out to the T-car and naturally Cyborg drove. Raven sat in the front seat, Robin and Starfire sat in the middle and Beast Boy and Terra got the back seat again.

"I still don't want to hear anything going on back there." Cyborg said to the two in the very back seat.

"Don't worry Cyborg; I've got everything under control." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, I bet you do…" Cyborg said under his breath. The titans got to the pizza place and actually read the menu this time. They also had pasta, but it came in such large portions that not even Cyborg could eat one on his own. They decided they would share with their dates. They all felt a little embarrassed, but none of them refused because they couldn't deny the fact that they liked the results. Terra agreed to let Beast Boy order them Veggie Alfredo, which was like regular Alfredo only with no meat just pieces of broccoli. Cyborg and Raven got the Seafood Alfredo because Cyborg loved it so much. Raven agreed to it because she thought it would make him happy. Finally, Robin and Starfire got the traditional spaghetti and meatball plate. As soon as the food came they dug in, knowing that they were on a tight schedule. Cyborg finished off his meal with a belch, showing his approval. Normally Raven thought that was gross, but not today. Nothing Cyborg did today was gross to her. Terra and Beast Boy didn't finish their meal so they had it boxed up. When those two pairs were finished eating the other two were still going. They were going so slow because they took turns staring at each other. "I wonder if we can get them to pull a Lady and the Tramp, if you know what I mean." Raven didn't, but the other two knew what Cyborg had meant. They told Raven the plan, and she agreed to help because she was having such a good time. She moved the noodles in the spaghetti so they would pick up the same one on their forks. They didn't even realize what was happening because they were turned away from each other at the moment. The lone noodle slipped out of the rest and started to shrink in between their faces they moved closer, both of them trying to suck it into their mouths. All of a sudden their faces turned and their lips met for a split second, causing both of them to blush in embarrassment. All of them, even Raven, burst out laughing. Cyborg had taken a picture with his eye. He called it "Their First Date."

"That was cruel, guys." Robin said flatly.

"Oh come on Robin, that's a classic!" Terra said.

"Yeah, I guess." Robin said. Starfire was still silent from the embarrassment. They had finally finished and headed over to the movie theater to see "Wicked Scary 2" the awesome and even scarier sequel to "Wicked Scary." Raven knew that she was going to be afraid, but this time she knew that she had someone that she could count on. As they were walking up to the movie theater they saw the posters for coming attractions and Starfire couldn't help but look at them. Most of them seemed to be romantic movies because in almost all of the pictures the people were kissing. Every one she looked at changed. The guy changed into Robin and the Girl changed into Starfire every time. Starfire didn't know why it happened but she knew she would have liked that to happen, though she was not admitting it to Robin or even herself. They walked in and, naturally Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra all walked over to the snack bar. Cyborg came back with his arms full of assorted items like popcorn, soda and candy. He picked out chocolate covered raisins for Raven because he knew that she liked them. When Cyborg walked over to her he said…

"Here, I got these for you, Rae. I knew that you liked them, so…" He said looking embarrassed.

"Thanks." She said in an innocent voice while blushing.

"Oh and uh by the way if you need me for anything like if you feel scared or something…"

"I know Cyborg. Thanks." Raven said to him. They both shown a deep red by the time Terra said…

"You two ready?" Terra said to them.

"Yeah I think so…" Cyborg said unsurely. Raven just nodded with a faint smile. They walked into the movie theater as previews were still rolling. The voice was narrating for a movie.

"In the year 3000 B.C. A man from the future has come back in time due to a horrible accident with a new invention. He is half man, half robot and all hero. His name is Victor, and he doesn't take anyone's crap." The voice showed a man dressed up apparently to look like Cyborg was fighting green monster looking things that reminded him of the ones he fought against. He was performing all of these action packed stunts. When he was done the screen showed a view of all the defeated monsters in the field. Then it showed Victor's face as he simply said "Boo yah." The add proceeded to call the movie Time Warp and it said "Opening cans of butt whoop in theaters near you." By the time the add was over everyone in the audience was staring at Cyborg.

"Go back to the movie people." Cyborg said looking incredibly embarrassed while Raven giggled. Now the movie started. It opened with a scene where a lady was running down a dark corridor in a house. There was a large shadowy figure gliding across the floor behind her. She reached the end of the corridor with a dead end turned around and screamed. The screen went black. Then, written in blood came the Words "Wicked Scary Two: Revenge" Raven was already leaning towards Cyborg though she didn't even notice it herself. Starfire was hiding in Robin's cape and Terra and Beast Boy were both hiding. Raven was holding Cyborg's hand again, but this time she was doing it on purpose. Cyborg knew and he was gripping her hand too. It would have been a nice moment if it wasn't for the screaming from the movie in the background. When the movie was over, Beast Boy thought he had wet himself again, Terra looked petrified, Starfire was still hiding under Robin's cape, Robin looked petrified too, Cyborg was holding Raven's hand while looking like he was in total shock and Raven was still gripping Cyborg's hand very tightly while closing her eyes because she was so afraid. The titans however all walked out of the theater laughing.

"Glorious. The film was most amusing." Starfire said as they walked out.

"That was great guys." Terra said to them.

"Yeah, like the part where she walked into the room with the open door…" Robin started.

"But then the door closed behind her…" Cyborg continued.

"And then she saw these two red eyes glaring at her in the darkness." Beast Boy added.

"Then she was screaming and running for the door." Terra said.

"But the door would not open…" Starfire added.

"I WAS FREAKED OUT!...again" Cyborg said.

"That was pretty scary. I was afraid, but someone helped me." Raven looked over to Cyborg as he was blushing.

"Awwwww." The rest of the titans said simultaneously.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking BB. I don't know how you know so much about the movie because I know you weren't watching it. You must have been listening because your eyes were elsewhere…" Cyborg said.

"What were you doing Cyborg, watching us?" Beast Boy asked his friend.

"No, you were sitting right in front of me, remember?" Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah…I forgot." Beast Boy said feeling stupid.

"Well it's late. We'd better head back home." Robin said to them all. They got into the T-car and were on there way home. When they arrived the guys all walked their dates back to their rooms to top it all off. "Uh…I had a good time Starfire." Robin said to her.

"Yes, I had a good time as well." Starfire said. Without even realizing it they were very close.

"Well you'd better get some rest…" Robin trailed off as they locked into a deep kiss that made their hearts jump. Robin wrapped his arms around her as Starfire wrapped her arms around him. To them it seemed almost impossible. Robin never thought he would get the chance to kiss Starfire ever, let alone three times! They finally ended the kiss, though neither of them wanted to. They just needed to breathe. "Well…good night." Robin walked away with a dreamy smile on his face. Starfire let out a deep sigh of affection as she thought of that wonderful kiss. She fell asleep thinking of it. Meanwhile Cyborg was walking Raven back to her room. When they got to her door Raven spoke up. It had been silent all the way there.

"I guess this is it. Good night, Cyborg." Raven said as she leaned upward to give him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed.

"Yeah. Good night, Rae." Cyborg said as she closed the door with a smile. Raven loved that nickname he had given her. Every time he said it her insides flared. She wondered if she had finally learned to love. She pondered it as she fell asleep. Beast Boy was walking Terra back to her room. They were the most talkative pair out of all the titans, but even they were to shy to talk on the way to Terra's room. When they finally got to her room they turned and faced each other.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?" Beast Boy said.

"Probably. We do live in the same house you know." Terra said as they both laughed. Terra gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek before she walked into her room and closed the door. Beast Boy stood there for a moment, unable to move. He knew that he really was in love.

End Chapter Fourteen

_**Epilogue**_

The titans enjoyed several more years together as a team. They went through hardships, joyous times and romantic times (which I will explain in a moment). Before they knew it they were all around the age of twenty-one, so they knew they would have to ditch the name Teen Titans. Little did they know that upon turning twenty-one if you were a super hero you got an invite to become a member of the justice league. Since Robin had connections with Batman the titans were already favored to make the cut. They all thought it over with deep consideration. They would have to move to the Watch Tower up in space, and it would be a big change, but the titans could not resist the thought of being members of the Justice League. They did join them and for about four to five years they enjoyed their time as heroes there. But then Batman offered Robin a job in Gotham city, and he could not refuse. Starfire thought that her one true love was leaving her, but on the day before his departure Robin asked Starfire to come with him. He wanted her to work along side Batman and himself. He also proposed to her right there, in front of the titans and the entire Justice League. She accepted with tears of joy in her eyes. The looks on all of the people in the audience faces expressed happiness for them. It was such a romantic moment they could not help but notice what a beautiful thing true love really was. So Starfire and Robin said good-bye to the other titans. It was the hardest thing they ever had to do. They would visit each other had time to time, and they would see each other through work sometimes and in conventions. It was still not the same though, and the watch tower was very quiet for a long time. Starfire's cheery face wasn't there to brighten up everyone's moods, and Robin's presence as a leader and friend were heavily missed. The night of the day they left, even Raven cried deep tears of sorrow. Everyone in the tower knew because things were suddenly being encased in black and then shattering. Cyborg tried to help comfort her, but she was greatly depressed. She thanked Cyborg for trying to help her, but she told him that she would need to deal with this one on her own. It was something Cyborg could not fix with one of his many tools. Of course the others were just as sad, but in time they got over it. A little each day eventually led up to the remaining titans being able to almost forget about the other two completely. They visited often so it was not so bad anyway. After almost a year with the Justice League, Beast Boy popped the question. He asked Terra to marry him. She could not resist him, and they were happily wed. They then moved into Gotham city where they did not live with Robin and Starfire but saw them often in the line of duty. It was just Cyborg and Raven now left with the Justice League. Cyborg tried to spend as much time with Raven as possible to make her happy. They did love each other deep on the inside, but they were unaware of their own feelings until one day when something suddenly happened. When Cyborg walked in on Aqualad hitting on Raven he went berserk and almost fought with him. Superman broke up the fight, and Cyborg and Raven went back to their section of the watch tower. The section that used to hold six titans, but now it only held two. It seemed so empty, so deserted. The two of them felt miserable about the fight and the fact that they had not heard from any of their other friends in a while, until one day. Beast Boy appeared on the big screen in the living room and said "Hey guys, what's up?" Raven never looked so happy since the day Cyborg and Raven shared their first kiss. They talked with Beast Boy about everything. Terra and Beast Boy had a baby boy named Jacob. He possessed both Terra and Beast Boy's powers, just not in as great strength. Robin and Starfire also had a little baby girl of their own. Her earth name was Emily but her real name was Redfire. She was the cutest little baby girl. She and Robin and Starfire enjoyed many moments just cuddling all together on the couch. Both her parents were very protective, so she, like Starfire, became sensitive. Jacob was a cute baby boy, but he got into some mischief once in a while. When Beast Boy was done explaining what had been going on there, he told Cyborg and Raven to pack their bags, because they were going on a cruise. All of the titans were going to the Bahamas. It was incredible news for them all and they couldn't wait. They had so much fun sailing along on the cruse. One night they were on the dance floor having a good time. Cyborg and Raven were dancing. Well Raven was dancing; Cyborg was just kind of eyeballing her. Anyway a guy came over and tried to pick her up. Cyborg blew a fuse, literally. He punched the guy so hard in the mouth had lost two teeth. Later that night Raven came into Cyborg's cabin. She went in to talk about what happened. Cyborg explained that he couldn't stand to see Raven with another man, and that he loved her. She confessed to her true love likewise. Raven did not return to her room that night. On the cruise ship the light bulbs on the strands hanging around the boat were braking due to Raven's powers going completely berserk. The two woke up the next morning next to each other and, realizing what went on last night, were freaked out at first, but then they both admitted to liking it. When they saw the others at breakfast, everyone knew what had happened that night. Robin tried to convince Cyborg to ask Raven to marry him, but Cyborg did not think that Raven was going to cooperate.

"She probably had one two many drinks." Cyborg said. He really did want to ask her to marry him, but he was too afraid of the rejection. The cruise ship finally arrived at the islands. That day at sunset Cyborg asked Raven if she would go on a walk with him. She said sure and off they went. Robin, Starfire, Redfire, Terra, Beast Boy and Jacob all went to the beach to swim, play volleyball etc. Cyborg was walking alongside Raven down the beach. They were silent for a while until Cyborg finally spoke up.

"Raven, I…" Cyborg started to speak.

"Look, Cyborg. We're not kids anymore. You have to start speaking like an adult. What happened was awkward, but it's over now." Raven said to Cyborg.

"If you thought that was awkward, you're gonna love this." Cyborg said as he got down on one knee. He reached into a built in compartment and pulled out a tiny black box. He opened it and there was a beautiful engagement ring inside. "Raven…" He said as he gazed right into those same beautiful eyes, the ones he remembered from so long ago. "…will you marry me?" The whole world had just stopped for Raven. Her world had just been turned upside down. She felt this incredible passion inside of her that she could not ignore any longer.

"I will." She said with a smile. "Oh Cyborg, of course I will." Raven proceeded to stand him up and kiss him. It was literally the greatest moment of both of their lives.

"Ehemm…" They heard Beast Boy's voice come out of nowhere.

"Guess that's payback…" Cyborg said remembering that moment all those moments ago.

"This is great, guys. You can finally be happy together." Terra said to them.

"I have a little proposition to make for you guys." Robin said to the rest of the former Titans. "How would you guys all like to reunite under one roof and become the Titans again! We wouldn't be the teen titans anymore, but we could just be the titans. What do you guys think?" He said all of this quickly. The look of happiness on the other former titans was indescribable.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Cyborg yelled. "I could make additions to the old tower so it would be more suitable for our families." He looked over at Raven and she smiled. "But first I need to worry about the wedding…" He walked over to Raven and picked her up and spun her around as he said "this really is the greatest day of my life. The girl of my dreams just said she would marry me and I'm going to be with all of my friends in the tower again. Could this day get any better?"

"I could think of a couple ways…" Raven said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Save it for the honeymoon, you two." Terra said. All the titans laughed. Cyborg and Raven planned to have their wedding in a month, but Raven wasn't sure she could take this pressure from all of her emotions. One day she decided to enter her mind to discuss it with the other Raven's, her personalities, that is. She met up with a couple of them in one corner of her mind. She met happy Raven, sad Raven and the brave Raven. The real Raven asked them all what they thought she should do.

"I say do it. You know you like him plus you said yes. Besides, he's so handsome…" the pink Raven was off the hook.

"It's really risky." The sad Raven said. "Your emotions might skyrocket out of your control."

"Don't listen to that wimp, I think its great your getting what love over here has wanted for a long time" brave Raven said as she pointed over to the Raven that supposedly represented love. Ironically, this Raven was a light blue color. It had stayed hidden ever since Raven could remember, until the day Cyborg and Raven had first kissed. After that moment it started appearing to her during meditation, causing disturbances. The real Raven went over to talk with love about what was going on. Love was sitting on the ground with a dreamy look on her face, staring at a picture of Cyborg.

"Love, we need to talk." The real Raven said to her emotion. "What do you think about Cyborg?"

"I think that Cyborg is the greatest, most wonderful guy ever. He's sweet and kind and funny. Everything I could have asked for. Not to mention he's good looking. I hope he puts on that ring again. The first time I saw him with that ring it made me jump." Love was saying all of this while staring at the picture.

"So you think that I should marry him, then?" Raven said.

"Of course. Cyborg's the best thing to happen in your life. You think that true love might ruin you, Raven. But it might help. It could be the thing you need to balance your powers." Love said everything very quickly.

"Yeah, but it could also destroy me, or him. How could live with myself after that happened?" Raven said to her strongest emotion at the moment.

"You can do it Raven. Just trust your instincts. I'll be here if you need me." Love said while still staring at Cy's picture.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you all later." Raven exited her mind. She did it, though. Raven went through with the wedding. She and Cyborg had a wonderful life together, just like Robin and Starfire, and Terra and Beast Boy. They all moved back into the titan's tower. It looked old and run down, but Cyborg had the place up and running within twenty four hours. Then he and the rest of the titans started working on additions to the tower, to fit all of their new families. Speaking of which, the newest member to any family was the little baby girl that Cyborg and Raven had. Her name was Arella, named after Raven's deceased mother. She had super strength, could move things with her mind and levitate. But she was not as good as her mom at these things or her dad at being strong. Somehow, as Raven and Beast Boy knew, Jacob grew up learning to like annoying Arella, which was no surprise. When the tower was finished they all moved in and celebrated. As Robin looked around the room at all of his cheerful friends, he couldn't help but remember that time so many years ago. When he treasured his friendships with all of them. But there he stood there still on that day, and only one thing came to his mind. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

_**The End**_


End file.
